As an energy beam irradiating apparatus of this type, for example, the one with the structure of Patent Document 1 is known. In the energy beam irradiating apparatus of the same Document, on curing an ultraviolet radiation curable adhesive, in order to prevent oxygen in the atmosphere from inhibiting its ultraviolet radiation cure, a wafer (1) is disposed in a processing chamber (20) which is closed with a shielding plate (21) and of which inside atmosphere is replaced with a nitrogen gas, and thereafter, ultraviolet ray are irradiated to an adhesive tape (2) stuck to the wafer (1) to reduce its adhesive strength, so that the adhesive tape (2) can be easily peeled off. The reference numerals in the above described parentheses are used in Patent Document 1. The same thing also applies hereinafter.
However, according to the energy beam irradiating apparatus of Document 1, the structure in which the wafer (1) is disposed in the processing chamber (20) of which inside atmosphere is replaced with a nitrogen gas is adopted on the occasion of ultraviolet ray irradiation, and therefore, it takes time to replace the inside atmosphere of the processing chamber (20) with the nitrogen gas, which reduces the processing performance of the entire equipment. There are also the problems of requiring a large amount of nitrogen gas to fill the processing chamber (20) with the nitrogen gas to increase the consumption amount of the gas, and the problem of necessity of securing the installation space of the processing chamber (20).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-281430